Demonic Love
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Rin is beginning to develop a crush on Mephisto, something that really pisses him off. When his grades begin to slip due to his lack of focus, the latter is forced to confront him on why. Mephisto could have never guessed it was because of him.


**A/N: Okay, started watching Blue Exorcist. Instantly fell in love with Rin x Mephisto, so that's what you're all getting. I'll update the Black Butler fanfic in a few days. Hopefully for my first Blue Exorcist fanfic, it's not too shabby.**

**Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read please. However, not just mindless smut. This will actually have plot.**

**Review if you liked. **

_Demonic Love_

"Damnit damnit damnit…." Rin Okumura sighed heavily as he walked past the many high school classrooms. He was headed to Yukio's class, his last of the day. Both his Exorcist classes and his normal classes were killing him. His grades were awful. No A's one B, and the rest were C's and lower. He just couldn't seem to focus lately, and he was beginning to realize why.

The answer was a tall, handsome man by the name of Mephisto Pheles. Rin had simply come to terms with the fact he liked the demon/principle. And it really pissed him off. Not even once had he _ever_ considered dating another guy, but for some reason, Mephisto just...was different. Something about him fascinated Rin and made him long for more. But those thoughts were stupid. Mephisto was the principal and more importantly his half-brother. Also, there was approximately zero chance the Mephisto was gay. Hell, Rin wasn't even sure if _he _was gay. All he knew was that there was a bulging, throbbing attraction to the older man.

Rin reached Yukio's classroom. A yawn escaped his dry lips; he was so tired. Yukio was fortunately his last class, but that did little to brighten his hopes. He couldn't even keep his eyes open any longer. Slowly, he leaned his head on his desk and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Damnit Rin, wake the hell up!" Yukio yelled to the back of the class. Rin suddenly jumped in his seat, waking instantly and blinking away the remaining after effects of sleep. He looked up at his brother, who was glaring at him angrily.

"You're already failing my class, you of all people should be paying attention. Yet you can't even do that." Yukio scolded, taking another step towards Rin with each word he said. Rin mumbled an apology and kept his head down. His twin merely shook his head, turned around, and walked back to the head of the class. The lesson continued for another half an hour or so.

When it was over, Rin headed for the door. It was a long day, and he really just needed to get some rest.

"Not so fast Rin, I want to speak with you." Came Yukio's voice. The latter sighed heavily and turned around.

"Look, I get you have a lot going on. Mentally and physically, but really, this is getting out of hand. What is going on? You can't focus at all lately." His brother demanded to know, glaring and folding his arms.

"I honestly don't know, Yukio. School is crazy right now, what with all these damn assignments and reports and projects. It's hard enough to deal with all this, but then the training here and getting shit from all the other exorcists makes it even harder." He replied, his anger growing in each word. Yukio took a step back, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a hardass about _any_ of this. I know it's a lot on you right now. But you aren't making it any easier on yourself. Maybe you should talk to Mephisto and see about changing some classes. He is the principal after all. Maybe taking a step back and not working too hard will help." Yukio suggested, not knowing he had actually stepped on a land mine.

"N-No, I think I'll be just fine. Besides, that guy creeps me out." Rin protested lamely. He had also stuttered, another thing he didn't usually do. Yukio picked up on this, but said nothing.

"Whatever. I have work to do. Head back to our dorm. I'll see you later tonight. Although I suggest getting some rest." He told his older brother, turning back to begin his paperwork. Rin acknowledged the words before leaving.

It was a rather long, cold walk back to the dorm. The exorcist-in-training hadn't thought to grab a jacket before heading out for the day, something he now regretted immensely. Shivering and jogging a little quicker, he neared the dorm building.

Once inside, he tossed his bag into a corner of the room and collapsed face down on the bed. He sighed, relishing in the comfort the soft sheets gave his aching body. Drifting off, he began to think of Mephisto again. Shaking his head however, he pushed the thoughts from his mind. That was the _real_ reason he couldn't focus. But there was no way he could tell Yukio that. Not because he didn't trust his brother, but because it was too damn embarrassing. And frankly, he didn't want to even allow his mind to think maybe there was a chance Mephisto felt the same. Because he already knew he didn't. It was a closed book as far as Rin Okumura was concerned, no point in dwelling on it.

A knock at the door woke him from his train of thought. 'Probably Yukio.' He thought to himself, lazily standing up and walking to the door. Imagine his surprise when Mephisto barged through and into his room.

"M-Mephisto! What the hell are you doing in here?!" He marveled, his eyes following the tall demon around the room. 'Damn is he handsome.' His mind couldn't help but think. Mentally, he scolded himself. 'Cut it out you dumbass! Stop thinking that way!'

"Yukio tells me you've been slipping lately. And I simply can't let my favorite little demon brother fall _too_ far, now can I?" Mephisto chided, his usual, cheerful tone evident. Rin sighed heavily once more; he would be discussing this with Yukio lately.

"What exactly did Yukio tell you?" He asked the older male, taking a seat for himself on the bed. Mephisto thought briefly before replying with,

"Your brother said something about you seeming 'off' as he put it. He sent me to figure out why. Said you were seemingly avoiding talking to me because it."

Rin shifted uncomfortably on the bed sheets, his composure leaking away with the passing seconds. 'How am I to talk my way out of this one?' He thought.

"Well, i-it has more to do with everything I'm trying to absorb right now. I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that I'm the fucking son of Satan. I'm still trying to figure out everyone's feelings towards me. Shit, I still don't know how _you _feel about me! I don't know if you're trying to help me or hinder me!" Rin rambled on, not really sure if he was doing a good enough job of convincing the older man. Mephisto merely chuckled lowly.

"Make no mistake about Rin Okumura, I'm on _nobody's _side. I'm merely kicking back and observing this whole ordeal for my own amusement. Although, daddy never did pay very much attention to me as a kid. Therefore, I lean more towards the exorcists. That includes you."

"Well that's great and all, can I have some peace and quiet now? I talked to you, I'll work on the grades, now please leave." Rin pleaded. Mephisto flashed a devilish smirk and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You see, I happen to know when people are lying to me. Or rather, in your case haven't told me all of the truth. There's something else you're holding back, and I demand to know what it is."

Mephisto was really pushing the young exorcist in places he didn't want to be pushed. There was no way he could've detected the feeling Rin had for him; the teen had managed to keep any signs of that on lock down. But Mephisto was also a demon, and was probably able to see through the false barriers of security Rin had put up. He had no idea it related to _him_ however. Why anyone would ever like or fall in love with him was beyond his imagination.

"Look, please just leave me alone. I _really_ don't want talk about it. Especially with you." Rin's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. The part about him not wanting to talk with Mephisto especially would only intrigue him more.

"Oh, and why is that?" Sure enough, he was right.

"It just is, okay! Stop pushing me!" Rin yelled up at him, backing up against the back wall of the room. He wanted to get away from Mephisto, yet at the same time he felt pulled towards him. It was an unexplainable feeling, one that reminded him of why he liked the older man so much. While he could be creepy or sinister sometimes, there was also the devilishly sweet side too him. He was shrouded in mystery, and that was precisely what craved about him. Because below the handsome features, outrageous clothes, and humorous personality, there was more of a person than Mephisto led on. Rin just wanted to get to know that person. The real Mephisto.

"My my, aren't you a feisty one. Why can't you just tell me? I already have an idea of what it could be~." Mephisto purred, sitting down on the bed next to Rin. The young exorcist instantly scooted a few inches away from the seated demon next to him. Mephisto shot him a hurt look and continued.

"If I had to guess, I'd say little Rinny here has a crush on someone!" He practically sang in amusement. Rin glared at him.

"Don't call me Rin, and fine. I'll admit that. You're right. I do indeed have a crush on someone." Rin thought maybe if he sacrificed a small piece of his secret it would be enough to satisfy the older man. He was dead wrong.

"Ohhhhh~ I was right! Tell me who! Could it be Moriyama? Or maybe...Bon? I bet you're into the hot headed types, aren't you? Or maybe it's your own twin brother, Yukio!" Mephisto taunted lightly, grinning teasingly at the angered Rin.

"God damnit, Mephisto! Please just shut up!" Rin practically screamed, angrily jumping to his feet and glaring daggers at the relaxed, calm figure before him. Mephisto, clearly surprised at the outburst, sat straight up and tilted his head, thinking.

"I don't want to talk about this! It's hard enough for me to deal with! I don't want anyone knowing because it's too damn embarrassing. I can hardly focus because no matter what I do this...person just keeps forcing his way into my mind." Rin continued, panting heavily by the time he had finished. Running his hands through his dark hair he groaned.

"So...it's a guy then?" Mephisto asked, his tone that of uncertainty. He didn't want to upset Rin anymore, but he simply was _dying_ to know.

"Yes, Mephisto, it's a fucking guy. I may or may not be gay, okay? Are you satisfied yet?" He asked, his annoyance reaching a dangerous boiling point.

"Not quite; you still haven't told me precisely _who_ it is." The purple haired demon stood up, his famous smirk on his face. Rin backed up slightly, some of his anger suddenly replaced by a hint of fear. Mephisto began walking towards him, his boots making loud thunks on the wooden floor. He tried backing up further, but was met by the wall. Trapped against the wall and an advancing Mephisto, Rin could only glare as the older demon completely sealed him against the wall. A gasp escaped him, one that sounded a little too frightened.

"I'm not asking anymore, Rin Okumura. I'm demanding. Tell me who you like, now. I can't have an exorcist-in-training, especially one that also happens to be the son of Satan, be distracted by a little crush. Who is it? Yukio, Shima? Or maybe Amaimon. That little devil is quite the looker, don't you agree?" Mephisto whispered in his ear. The demon's breath was hot and smelled sweet, the two best descriptions Rin could think off to describe the man pressing against him. He shuddered as he felt Mephisto's hands on his hips, keeping his back pressed against the wall.

"Or perhaps, Rin, it's me." He husked, moving his still-gloved hands up the boys body. Rin was unable to control the pleasure that raced through him, moaning softly and shutting his eyes.

"Y-You'd be correct...g-god damnit...I-I like you..." He managed to slip out, his hands clinging to the fabric of the demon's overcoat. Mephisto continued with his ministrations, never pausing even though he was still absorbing the confession. 'Rin...liked me...how wonderful.' He thought to himself, leaning down to brush his lips against Rin's pale neck. The boys skin was soft and felt pleasant against his. He had wanted to claim the boy for so long; the fact that Rin was willing and into him as well overwhelmed him with excitement.

"M-Mephisto...stop...p-please..." Rin whined, his head leaned back against the wall and his eyes still shut.

"But that's no fun." Came the whiny reply. He ceased his kisses and touches however, much to his displeasure. Pulling back, they were both panting lightly, Rin's cheeks dusted with a light blush.

"Y-You...feel...the same?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath. The mixture of shock, confusion, and pleasure had sent his mind racing.

"To an extent, yes. You intrigue me in more ways than one, but I can't say if its an attraction. The kisses were more for your enjoyment than mine." The purple haired man replied.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you wanna stop then?" Rin smirked, knowing he had caught the lie. Mephisto raised his eye brows and nodded slightly.

"Fair enough, Rin Okumura. I'll tell you what. If you can get your less-than-impressive grades up, this can continue to happen. I'm not calling it a relationship, or even friends with benefits as the humans call it. You and I obviously interest each other, so there's no reason we can't...explore that interest." He smirked down at the teen, and Rin was once again reminded of why he liked this man. However, he needed to know one thing.

"Look, I'll agree to that. But I'm not a fuck toy or a slut that you can just fuck when you're bored and then discard. If you and I are going to work, then there's going to need to be real attraction from each of us. It's obviously evident in me, but it needs to be from you too. I want...you...to feel the same I guess is what I'm saying."

"I suppose I can understand that. However, demon's don't fall in love very often. But like I said before, there's no reason we can't experiment and find out what it is that lies between us." Mephisto promised. Rin nodded and awkwardly looked down.

"What is it?" He heard Mephisto ask.

"You never...properly kissed me..." Rin told him, his words and tone making it evident what he desired.

"Well," Mephisto began, tilting the teens chin up to look him in his eyes, "Let's change that." He bridged the small gap of space between their lips, silencing the slight mewl of pleasure that was about to escape Rin's mouth. The kiss was such an amazing sensation for each of them. It was hot and dry, and tasted amazing. Mephisto's sweet, sugary taste was the most unique thing Rin had ever tasted. But just as soon as it had begun, it was over. They pulled away, panting again lightly.

"You're my first kiss..." Rin admitted, blushing madly all over his cheeks. Mephisto grinned smugly and pulled away from the wall they had been pinned too.

"Well, that makes me happy. I'm glad we could share such a heartfelt moment together." He added sarcastically. There was a touch of genuine happiness in his voice though, one that hadn't been there in a while.

"Until next time, Rin Okumura. I have work to attend to, but don't fret. I shall be returning to you soon." He promised, striding to the door and disappearing down the hallway.

Later, after Mephisto left the dorm, Rin laid down in his bed and starred at the ceiling. He sighed and couldn't help but smile to himself. 'Mephisto and I...have a thing.' He worded the experience in the easiest way possible before quickly drifting off to sleep. Some desperately needed sleep.

It wasn't perfect, but it was so much more than Rin could have _ever_ imagined. Mephisto was willing to try...for him. And to Rin, that counted for something. His main focus now was getting his grades up. After all, he didn't want to keep Mephisto waiting.

**A/N: Okay so this is my first Blue Exorcist fanfic. I personally think this was pretty good, but then again, you guys are the critics. I plan on writing a sequal to my Black Butler story and a sequal to this story as well. I really love the pairing Mephisto x Rin because it just seems so damn cute. But I also like Shima x Rin, Amaimon x Rin, Mephisto x Amaimon, and potentially Yukio x Rin. So just let me know in a personal message if there's a prompt or pairing you'd like me to write for. I do plan on writing Amaimon x Rin and some Amaimon x Mephisto, so don't bother requesting that unless you have an idea.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. It might be a little OOC since this is my first Blue Exorcist story.**

**Until next time.**

**-SSR**


End file.
